Mejor que quedarse con el arrepentimiento
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Si tuvieras una oportunidad de confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien...te arriesgarias a recibir un rechazo o una aceptacion, o guardarlos por siempre...


**_Hace mucho que no escribia jajaja, por la escuela+servicio social=cansamiento maximo+tareas=no tiempo libre para chey TwT bueno pues aprovecho las vacasiones de semana santa. Espero que les agrade esta historia. asi lo que este_**_** en **cursiva **es lo que se dicen al final del dia. uniu!**_

* * *

><p>La escuela al fin había terminado, varios chicos tenían su titulo en manos mientras sonreían. Algunas chicas no podían evitar llorar ya que algunas ya no se iban a poder ver. Caminos diferentes que cada quien tenia que elegir, amores que se tenían que decir un "Adiós".<p>

El pequeño "Clan de los vexos" por así decirle, se encontraban en la entrada principal de aquella enorme escuela, ese tal vez, seria la ultima vez que ellos se verían juntos.

Mylene: A si que…se ha terminado verdad?-Decía normalmente-

Volt: Cierto…con algunas dificultades pero si, todos lo logramos

Lync: Pero…ya no nos vamos a ver verdad?-Bajando la mirada muy triste-

Keith: -Abrazando al Pelirosa- Podrá ser cierto pero…de vez en cuando podremos seguir viéndonos-Sonriendo un poco-

Hydron: Cierto, no debes estar triste por eso-Estirándose- Es mas… deberíamos tomar una foto para recordar este momento no lo creen?

Shadow: Que mas da…-Comenzando a alejarse- Yo no quiero salir en algo así

Volt: Siempre fuiste un amargado, por lo menos deberías tomar la foto-Sacando una cámara de su bolsillo- (Eso es estar preparado -w-)

Shadow tomo la cámara de mala manera, los demás se acomodaron para la foto. Lync y Keith estaban abrazados, Volt y Mylene estaban alados de esos dos. Hydron estaba sentado en medio de los otros.

Hydron: Oye…seguro que… no quieres salir en la foto?-Hablando un poco triste-

Shadow: Si…seguro, yo los seguiré viendo a todos, así que yo los recordare siempre-De mala manera y comenzando a enfocar-

Hydron: Lo prometes?...-Mirándolo a los ojos-

Shadow: Por supuesto que si-Mirando a los ojos al ojo malva por la cámara- Ahora todos digan Wiski

Solamente se vio el flash de la cámara. Después de eso solo pasaron como 5 años, algunos continuaron sus carreras otros se pusieron a trabajar. No obstante Hydron, al ser un millonario no le importo seguir su carrera. Se la pasaba mirando la foto de todos ellos en la escuela.

Hydron: -Pensando- En verdad, cumplirás tu promesa de seguir viéndonos?-El negó con su cabeza para después decir- Pues…si el no e viene a visitar o iré a visitarlo-Tomo su chamarra y salió de su casa-

El caminaban muy tranquilamente y miraba su celular para intentar comunicarse con Shadow, a la vez en su interior sentía que su corazón palpitaba cuando recordaba su rostro y los momentos que paso con el en la escuela.

=FLASH BACK=

En los pasillos de la escuela, la hora de descanso Shadow como siempre en la azotea de la escuela mirando el cielo y a las aves que volaban.

Shadow: Rayos…tienen demasiada libertad, y mi vida es muy problemática

Un chico de cabello tipo rubio y de ojos malva abre la puerta y se acerca a Shadow.

Hydron: Otra vez estas aquí?, por que no comes con nosotros?-Sentándose alado de Shadow-

Shadow: Pues casi no me gusta convivir con los demás-Un poco molesto- Y tu por que viniste hasta acá?-Mirándolo-

Hydron: No me gusta que nadie este solo ¬¬

Shadow se acercó demasiado a Hydron que pareciera que casi le fuera a dar un beso. Hydron se medio sonrojo y simplemente le miro a los ojos.

Hydron: Q…que por que me miras así de cerca?-Nervioso y sonrojado-

Shadow: Esa es la única razón por la que vienes por mí?...por que no quieres que este solo?

Hydron: Po..por supuesto por que otra cosa seria?

Shadow: -Suspirando decepcionado- Ya veo, entonces-Levantándose- Me iré a mi salón…-Llegando a la puerta- Entonces…seguro que esa es la verdadera razón?

Hydron: S…si, claro no es que me gustes o algo por el estilo jajaja –Sonrisa fingida-

Shadow solamente sonrió de lado y se fue.

=FIN FLASH BACK=

Hydron desde ese entonces pensaba que en ese instante era bueno confesarle sus sentimientos, pero ahora no podía hacer nada ya que no sabia que el aceptara sus sentimientos. Marco el número de Lync que era su mejor amigo.

Lync: Si?...quien habla?

Hydron: Lync?…soy Hydron, quisiera pedirte un favor

Lync: Favor?, que es?

Hydron: Necesito que me digas si Shadow iba estar en algún lugar…o por lo menos pásame su celular

Lync: Pues…yo no tengo su celular…pero creo que me dijo que iba a ir a la cafetería…

Hydron: Cafetería?...a cual?

Lync: A la que íbamos todos antes…

Hydron: Ok…gracias, nos vemos luego-Colgando-Bueno…me queda a una calle no tardare mucho- Comenzando a correr.

Dentro de la cafetería se encontraba Shadow bebiendo una taza de café capuchino de vainilla para ser exactos, su mesa estaba cerca de la ventana en donde veía como pasaba la gente. Mientras que una chica se sentaba en la misma mesa donde estaba aquel chico, la chica era muy conocida llamada Alice.

Alice: Ya veo…así que por que me solicitaste a mi? Si nunca me tuviste mucha confianza?

Shadow: Por que sé que tu entiendes mejor los sentimientos de todas las personas, además -Tomando las manos de Alice-Quiero pedirte un favor-

Alice se sonrojo, Hydron estaba afuera viéndolos de lejos y no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lagrimas…

Destrozado por dentro no pudo evitar bajar su mirada y alejarse de ese lugar que se le hacia muy doloroso, Shadow lo miraba de reojo no pudo evitar el sentir una tristeza por dentro y continuo con su platica.

El cielo comenzó a tornarse de un color gris, se escucharon truenos y enseguida comenzó a caer lluvia, Hydron ahora en su mente le invadía un gran arrepentimiento…el no haber confesado su amor a tiempo.

Hydron: Soy bien wey…por que no pude…por que no pude…-Recargándose en una pared y mirando hacia el piso-

La lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte, las personas corrían para evitar mojarse demasiado, el chico se quedo ahí, no se movió hasta que después sintió que alguien lo cubría con un paraguas. Al darse media vuelta para poder que era aquel chico Shadow.

Hydron: Que..que estas haciendo aquí? –Limpiándose rápidamente sus lagrimas-

Shadow: Estabas…llorando?-Mirándolo un poco enojado-

Hydron: Eres tonto o que?...esta lloviendo y sabes que parecen lagrimas

Shadow: Perdóname por preocuparme por ti ¬¬-Dándole la sombrilla-

Hydron: Es…espera a donde vas?..

Shadow: A mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer-Comenzando a alejarse-

Hydron: Espera!...-Alcanzándolo y cubriéndolo con la sombrilla-

Shadow: Que sucede?...

Hydron: Pu..puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Shadow lo miro con extrañeza y los dos caminaron juntos, un enorme silencio había entre los dos en el cielo parecía que no iba a ver ningún rayo de sol si no hasta al día siguiente. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shadow se rompió el silencio.

Shadow: Hydron…que me dirías, si yo te digiera que me voy a casar

Hydron: Ca…casarte?...-se sonrojaba un poco- Pues…te diría que, muchas felicidades y espero que seas feliz-mirando a los ojos- Pero…no te casaras o si?-

Shadow: No te importara verme con alguien mas?

Hydron: Por supuesto que no jeje, quien soy yo para decirte con quien casarte-un poco desilusionado- Bueno...pues espero que seas feliz alado de ella

El chico que quería huir de ese instante no pudo ya que Shadow lo cargo y lo metió a su casa, se dirigieron a su cuarto y lo tumbo en la cama.

Shadow cerró la puerta con llave para que no pudiera escapar.

Hydron: Oye!, por que haces esto yo ya me iba-mirándolo un poco enojado-

El chico peligris solamente se acercó demasiado a él y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Shadow: En verdad…no te importara verme con alguien mas?

Hydron: Déjame irme…-girando la cara hacia un lado para no ver los ojos del peligris

Shadow: No…no te dejare-Acercándose mas y mas a los labios de Hydron-Se que te he gustado desde la escuela

Hydron solamente volteo a verlo y en ese instante se dan un beso en los labios, Shadow cerro los ojos mientras que el otro chico no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas e inconscientemente lo abrazo. Dejándose llevar por el momento no pudieron evitar llegar mas allá de un simple beso.

Al día siguiente Hydron despertó creyendo que todo fue un sueño, dio un suspiro de alivio y nada mas sintió como un brazo comenzaba a abrazarlo.

Hydron: E…esto…no ha sido un sueño verdad?-mirando hacia atrás-

Observando que Shadow estaba dormido alado suyo , cuando lo vio solamente se le hizo la piel de gallina de nervios.

Hydron: Pero….que esta pasando!-Gritando-

Shadow: -Despertando malhumurado (estilo usami xD)-Diablos…ya no puede dormir uno agusto verdad?

Hydron: Po..por que estas en mi cama?-Señalandolo-

Shadow: Estamos en mi cada ¬¬ te lo recuerdo- cubriéndose completamente por las cobijas-

Hydron: Entonces…pero..-mirando debajo de las cobijas y nota que no trae ropa-Pero…por que diablos estoy desnudo!

Shadow: Oye no podemos hacerlo a gusto si traes ropa puesta

Hydron: Pero…tu tienes novia!...te vas a casar!

Shadow: Deja de gritar!-tomandolo de la mano y colocándole un anillo en su dedo anular-Listo para cuando quieras la boda

Hydron: Pe..pero no puedes, menos conmigo?

Shadow: Claro que si después de todo-mirandolo y señalándolo completamente-Todo eso ahora me pertenece-Sonriendo mientras sacaba su lengua-

Hydron solamente se sonrojo y se cubrió con las cobijas a la vez parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz ya que pudo "conseguir su objetivo"

_Hydron: No es lo tenía planeado pero...es casi lo mismo no?_

_Shadow: Ahora si…dime por que no te confesaste en ese momento?_

_Hydron: ¬¬ No te lo diré, solo si me dices por que no quisiste salir en la foto_

_Shadow: ¬¬ bien verdes no?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jajaja todo raro el capitulo<em>**

**_pero bueno...acerca de las continuaciones de las otras historias...la verdad no se que diantres puedo escribir por que soy demasiadamente wey y no tengo mucha imaginacion pero le sprometo que ya las acabare no se preocupen._**

**_pueden: quejarse,enojarse,comentar,mentarmela. vale cuidense bye bye_**


End file.
